Color plasma display panels (PDP) are provided with several hundred thousand display cells in permutations and combinations that are several hundred micrometers in size. Each of the display cells is a sub-pixel that is one of three color types: red, green or blue. Three of these sub-pixel display cells, one of each color type, form a color pixel of the PDP. The display cells are illuminated by applying a voltage, also called the driving voltage, on a discharging gas in order to produce a plasma that discharges ultraviolet light. Each display cell has a fluorescent layer that fluoresces when exposed to the ultraviolet light discharged by the plasma. The fluorescent layers in the display cells are made of one of three phosphor materials, one for each color type.
Generally, the phosphor material of the fluorescent layer determines the color emitted from the fluorescent layer. For example, when the fluorescent material contains (Y, Gd, Eu)BO3, a red fluorescent ray is produced; when the fluorescent material contains (Zn, Mn)2 SiO4, a green fluorescent ray is produced; and when the fluorescent material contains (Ba, Eu)MgAl10O17, a blue fluorescent ray is produced.
In conventional PDPs having closed rib structure display cells, the fluorescent layers in every display cell are of the same thickness. But, because the fluorescence layers for each of the three color types are different phosphor materials, they each have different lighting voltage ranges and as a results require a different driving voltage. This is not preferable for optimal operation of a PDP. Thus, improved display units for PDP are desired where the driving voltage ranges for each of the red, green, and blue display cells are uniform.